1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing program and an image processing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image processing program, an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and an image processing system which arrange objects on and adds effects to an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in editing an image, there are examples of arranging a predetermined object and adding a predetermined effect at an arbitrary position on an image.
In a nonpatent literature 1, a program capable of arranging a decoration at a touched position with a touch pen as if a stamp is affixed is disclosed.
Furthermore, in a nonpatent literature 2, a “backlight filter” for arranging light for directing brightness (highlight effect) is disclosed. The position of the highlight can be adjusted according to a designation by a user.
(Nonpatent Literature 1)
Nintendo Corporation, “Itudemo purikura⋆kiradeko puremiamu: konna puri ga satuei dekimasur!” [online], [searched on Dec. 25, 2010], the Internet <URL:http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ds/dsiware/khdj/film/frame/page3.html>
(Nonpatent Literature 2)
Adobe Systems Incorporated, “Adobe Photoshop Elements”, “gyakkou” firuta de syasin wo ensyutusiyou” [online], [searched on Dec. 25, 2010], the Internet <URL:http://www.adobe.com/jp/digitalimag/consumer/portal/tips/04/stepupTip.html>
By the way, an application of a print club sticker, etc., has a need of making an image high attractive by arranging objects, such as a star, and adding effects, such as sharpness at an outline included in an image.
However, both of the programs disclosed in the nonpatent literature 1 and the nonpatent literature 2 are for arranging an object and adding effects at a position designated by a user, and therefore, designating every position along the outline is time consuming.